Felipe González/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| Li Xiannian almorzará y cenará hoy con los Reyes. Por la tarde, Felipe González hará una visita de cortesía al presidente chino en el palacio de El Pardo, que será estos días su residencia oficial. Madrid 12 NOV 1984. EL PAÍS Deng Xiaoping - Felipe González.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, durante su entrevista con Deng Xiaoping, Presidente de la Comisión de Asesoramiento y de la Comisión Militar del Partido Comunista Chino. Archivo Gráfico de España Japón * Ver Felipe González - Hirohito.jpg| El emperador japonés Hiro Hito recibió ayer a Felipe González y a su esposa, Carmen Romero. Foto: EL CORREO GALLEGO Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe Gonzalez with the Emperors of Japan to Madrid President Felipe Gonzalez and his wife Carmen Romero receive Akihito and Michiko Soda in La Moncloa Felipe González - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Felipe González, Presidente del Gobierno, en su visita oficial a Japón, recibido por el Primer Ministro Yasuhiro Nakasone. EFE Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente conversó durante 90 minutos, a través de un intérprete, con su homólogo, Toshiki Kaifu, al que recordó la legislación liberal y los indéntivos existentes en España para la inversión extranjera. 4 JUN 1991. El País Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| González se reunió por la mañana con el ministro de Finanzas, Ryutaro Hashimoto, y luego con directivos de Fujitsu, la mayor compañía de ordenadores de Japón y que tiene una planta de producción en Málaga. 6 JUN 1991. El País Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Suharto - Sin imagen.jpg| González aprovechó el brindis de la cena de gala ofrecida anoche por el presidente indonesio, en el palacio de Istana Negara, para felicitar a Suharto por su nueva reelección al frente de la República (el 11 de marzo de 1988). FERNANDO JAUREGUI Yakarta 24 MAY 1988 Asia del Sur India * Ver P. V. Narasimha Rao - Sin imagen.jpg| PM Narasimha Rao (R) shaking hands w. visiting Spanish PM Felipe Gonzalez, mtg. in New Delhi, India. Irán * Ver Felipe González - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| El ex presidente del gobierno español Felipe González saluda al presidente iraní, Mahmud Ahamdineyad. EF Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Felipe González - Isaac Shamir.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González recibe al primer ministro de Israel, Isaac Shamir. Ministerio de la Presidencia. Gobierno de España (Pool Moncloa) Felipe González - Shimon Peres.jpg| Simón Peres y Felipe González se saludan en el FIL. Efe Palestina * Ver Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe Gonzalez and Yasser Arafat in La Moncloa The president of the Government and the PLO leader during a meeting Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Sin imagen.jpg| Prueba de ello son las múltiples visitas bilaterales como la de Felipe González, que viajó a Damasco en 1995 siendo presidente de turno de la UE Turquía * Ver Felipe González - Turgut Özal.jpg| Rueda de prensa conjunta del presidente de Gobierno, Felipe González, con el primer ministro de Turquía, Turgut Ozal, en el marco de la primera visita oficial que el mandatario turco realiza a España. Foto: Ministerio de la Presidencia. Gobierno de España (Pool Moncloa) Fuentes Categoría:Felipe González